Survey Time
by Mothball-Milkshake
Summary: You know those annoying surveys you get in your inbox? What would happen if one found its way into Konoha? Into the house of a particular blonde haired shinobi, no less...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto flung open his door, ready to run off to Ichiraku. Just as he was about to slam it behind him, he noticed a kunai with a piece of paper attached to his door. He flung his arms over his head and cringed. After a minute or so, he finally opened his eyes to find that the paper had not exploded. He examined it. Perhaps the explosive was faulty? But this didn't look like an explosive tag…it even had his name on it! "To Mr. Uzumaki Naruto", it said. Naruto finally understood – it was a letter. Grinning excitedly he unfolded it. After a moment of staring at it a look of disgust came over his face. Junk mail. Some survey or something. He went to throw it out, then, after a moment of consideration, decided he'd fill it out, he had nothing else to do, since that perverted Sanin was missing again. He sat down at his table and pulled out a pen.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Right handed**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **Of course I am! Way smarter than that Shikamaru…**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **…Middle

name?****

How many personalities do you have?: One I guess…unless you count Kyuubi. Do you count Kyuubi?**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **None…but everybody thinks these marks on my face are tattoos. They're not!

****

Can you do a cartwheel?: Of course!

**Do you have bangs?: **No.**  
**

**  
Do you have contact lenses?: **What are contact lenses?**  
**

**  
Can you drive?: **D…rive? Huh?**  
**

**  
What do you drive?: **What is driving?!?**  
**

**  
Do you snore?: **No way! I bet that idiot Sasuke does though…heh…

****

Do you drool in your sleep?: Erm…sometimes.**  
**

**  
Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: **Envelopes? Er…oh right! I guess I lick them…I don't usually send letters…**  
**

**  
What languages do you know?: **Japanese.**  
**

**  
What's the best awards show?: **What's an award show? Why do you people keep asking me about strange things?**  
**

**  
Do you like onions?: **As much as the next person…**  
**

**  
Do you like cotton candy?: **That's that pink, fluffy stuff right? Sure.**  
**

**  
What instruments can you play?: **None…**  
**

**  
What words do you overuse?: **I don't overuse words dattebayo! …Well okay, maybe I do use that one a bit too much.**  
**

**  
What do you sleep in?: **My pyjamas and my sleeping cap.**  
**

**  
What's your bedtime?: **Whenever I want.**  
**

**  
How many pillows do you have?: **Two? Isn't this kind of a weird question?**  
**

**  
Do you like to dance?: **When I have a reason to!**  
**

**  
Do you like to sing?: **Sure, why not.**  
**

**  
Are you any good at it?: **Of course! I'm good at everything I do! Wanna hear?**  
**

**  
How many CDs do you have?: **…This is another of your weird things I don't know about, isn't it?**  
**

**  
How many times have you moved houses?: **None…I live in an apartment.**  
**

**  
Do you like where you live?: **Sure, it's okay I guess.**  
**

**  
Is your room messy?: **Maybe…a little bit.**  
**

**  
Do you like to finger-paint?: **Finger-painting is fun! But Sakura-chan says it's only for little kids…**  
**

**  
Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: **No.**  
**

**  
Do you sleep with socks on?: **Socks…on…why would I?**  
**

**  
Are you ticklish?: **NO!**  
**

**  
Are you shy?: **No way!**  
**

**  
Do you talk to yourself?: **Sometimes, it's easier to figure things out that way.**  
**

**  
Are you a morning person?: **Not really…Kakashi-sensei sure is though.**  
**

**  
What's your favourite outfit?: **My orange tracksuit!**  
**

**  
Do you believe in ghosts?: **G-ghosts? Why? Did you see one? I'm not getting rid of it for you!**  
**

**  
Do you believe in bigfoot?: **Bigfoot? Who's that?**  
**

**  
What's your favourite feature?: **Um…my smile, I guess? Though it's really hard to choose, I love all of me equally.**  
**

**  
What do you do when you're nervous?: **I don't get nervous!**  
**

**  
Who's your role model?: **None! Because I'm gunna be better than everyone!**  
**

**  
What celebrities do you act like?: **Celebrity? Is that like…a really great ninja or something?**  
**

**  
THE LAST PERSON WHO:  
**

**  
Called You?: **Called? Like, summoned? Granny Tsunade.**  
**

**  
Slept In Your Bed?: **Myself! Eeew, why would I want other people in my bed?**  
**

**  
Saw You Cry?: **I haven't cried in ages…probably Iruka-sensei.**  
**

**  
Made You Cry?: **Mizuki-sensei…**  
**

**  
Spent The Night?: **Menma! He was a good guy…**  
**

**  
At Your House:  
**

**  
You shared A Drink With?: **I don't share drinks.**  
**

**  
You went To The Movies with?: **I've never been.**  
**

**  
You Went To The Mall With?: **What's a…mall?**  
**

**  
Yelled At You?: **Granny Tsunade…**  
**

**  
Sent You a letter?: **You people, whoever you are.**  
**

**  
Said They Were Going Kill You?: **The last person I think was…Sakura-chan…**  
**

**  
HAVE YOU EVER:  
**

**  
Been To New York?: **Where's that? Is it in the Sand village?**  
**

**  
Been To Florida?: **Where?**  
**

**  
California?: **These places must be really far away…**  
**

**  
Hawaii?: **I've never even heard of them!**  
**

**  
China?: **How many more of these are you gunna ask?**  
**

**  
Canada?: **Ah! No! Stop asking!**  
**

**  
Danced?: **Oh, yes.**  
**

**  
Stalked Someone?: **…I wouldn't call it 'stalking'…**  
**

**  
Had A Mud Bath?: **I've fallen in the mud, does that count?**  
**

**  
Have you been close to death before?: **A lot of times.**  
**

**  
Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: **Why wish when you can do? You obviously

haven't seen my sexy jutsu.**  
**

**  
Had An Imaginary Friend?: **When I was little…but after a while he started ignoring me…**  
**

**  
What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: **Go get ramen! **  
**

**  
What was your last meal?: **Ramen! I should get some more now.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to you neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna. **


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto was running towards his favourite ramen bar, he spotted the ever-lazy Shikamaru, sitting on the sidewalk, watching people passing by. "Oi! Shikamaru!" he called out, waving as he ran up.

"Oh great, what do you want?" Shikamaru asked irritably. "I'm trying to hide from Ino here, she keeps wanting me to help her train."

Naruto frowned. "Well you should train! You've gotta get stronger, right?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't like training with her, she's too bossy. Reminds me of my mother…"

"Whatever, here, I guess since I've run into you, take this," Naruto said, handing over two pieces of paper.

"_Man, what a lazy guy…"_ he thought, continuing on his way. Shikamaru unfolded the pieces of paper. "Oh man, what an idiot, I hate these survey things…" Shikamaru muttered, watching the retreating back of Naruto. "And it says to give it to another person…what a drag…well, I guess if Ino comes along I can say I have to do this…" he told himself, pulling out a pencil.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **I can use both fine…**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **Well apparently I have an IQ of over 200, so you tell me.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **Hmm, that's one of those Western things right? I don't have one…**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **Obviously just the one…what kind of people have more than one?**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **Two, one in each ear.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **None…**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** I've never tried.

Do you have bangs?: No.

Do you have contact lenses?: No, my eyesight is perfect, thank you very much…

Can you drive?: Drive? As in, like, a bike?

What do you drive?: I can ride a bike…

Do you snore?: I don't know, I'm not awake to hear myself and nobody's ever told me if I do.

Do you drool in your sleep?: Only very occasionally.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I lick them.

What languages do you know?: Japanese.

What's the best awards show?: Awards show? Even I've never heard of that, what are you making things up again?

Do you like onions?: Not overly.

Do you like cotton candy?: I guess it's okay.

What instruments can you play?: I could never be bothered learning an instrument…

What words do you overuse?: None…man you're troublesome…

What do you sleep in?: My bed.

What's your bedtime?: Whenever my mother tell me to go to bed, usually. It depends whether I'm at home.

How many pillows do you have?: Usually, two.

Do you like to dance?: No, it's too much work.

Do you like to sing?: I've never tried it.

Are you any good at it?: No idea.

How many CDs do you have?: Drama CDs? I don't have them, ask Ino.

How many times have you moved houses?: None…I think…

Do you like where you live?: Yeah, it's fine, I don't really mind…

Is your room messy?: Not very.

Do you like to finger-paint?: I think the last time I tried finger painting was when I was five…I believe I enjoyed it then, but don't really know if I still do…

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: No…I used to have a stuffed deer that my grandmother gave me…I think I gave it to Akamaru…

Do you sleep with socks on?: What kind of question is that?

Are you ticklish?: Er, no.

Are you shy?: Not really, I just be myself around others.

Do you talk to yourself?: Sometimes, when I'm thinking…

Are you a morning person?: My mum makes me get up pretty early, so I'm used to it. Doesn't mean I like it…

What's your favourite outfit?: Anything as long as I'm wearing my chunin vest over it.

Do you believe in ghosts?: No, that's ridiculous and illogical.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: Never heard of it.

What's your favourite feature?: Uh…I guess I'd say…my intelligence.

What do you do when you're nervous?: Think the situation through.

Who's your role model?: Hmm…If I have to pick one…Asuma-sensei.

What celebrities do you act like?: None, why act like somebody else?

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: My mother…

Slept In Your Bed?: Myself, I don't have other people in my bed.

Saw You Cry?: Probably my mother…a long time ago…

Made You Cry?: …Again, mother.

Spent The Night?: A sleepover? Uh…Choji, I think.

At Your House:

You shared A Drink With?: Shared a drink? How, two straws one cup? Psh…

You went To The Movies with?: I don't remember ever going to the movies…

You Went To The Mall With?: Mall? Shopping? Ino dragged me along to look at some new clothes she wanted me to try on…said my jacket was getting too small…

Yelled At You?: Mother.

Sent You a letter?: Well Naruto gave me this letter…

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Ino.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: No.

Been To Florida?: No.

California?: No.

Hawaii?: No.

China?: No.

Canada?: No.

Danced?: It's too troublesome…

Stalked Someone?: No, that would be too much work.

Had A Mud Bath?: I think I got mud thrown at me a few years ago…enough to be a bath…

Have you been close to death before?: Yes, I have to put my life on the line for my missions…

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No, women are weak.

Had An Imaginary Friend?: No.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Find a better hiding place…I think Ino is coming around the corner.

What was your last meal?: Chicken and rice.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi, Choji," Shikamaru called as he walked up to his friend.

"Yes, Shikamaru?" Choji looked up curiously from his chips. Shikamaru sat down and leaned back on the bench. "There's some stupid survey going around, Naruto gave it to me, you wanna do it?" he asked lazily, staring up at the clouds.

"Uh, sure, I'm not really doing anything…" he answered, taking the papers Shikamaru handed to him.

"Once you finish it, send your copy back to the address on the bottom and make a copy of the blank copy, then give it to somebody else, I don't know why we have to do this, probably Hokage-sama being bored again…" Shikamaru mused. "Well, she wanted to see me so I should get going," he added, pushing himself up. Choji nodded, watching him walk off before realising he didn't have anything to write with. "Hey! Do you have a pen?" he called. Shikamaru threw his pencil over his shoulder without looking and continued walking. Choji caught it and began filling out the survey.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Left handed.**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **Not nearly as smart as Shikamaru.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **I only have a first and last name…**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **One, thank you very much.**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **One in each ear.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **None.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** Not well.

Do you have bangs?: No.

Do you have contact lenses?: No, I never needed them.

Can you drive?: What's that? Is it some new technique?

What do you drive?: Do you mean weapons? I turn myself into a weapon.

Do you snore?: No, but my dad does, loudly.

Do you drool in your sleep?: When I'm dreaming about food.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: Lick them, what's the use of using a sponge?

What languages do you know?: Japanese.

What's the best awards show?: Awards? Like for accomplishing a really hard mission?

Do you like onions?: Depends what they're with.

Do you like cotton candy?: Not really, too sticky.

What instruments can you play?: None.

What words do you overuse?: I don't think I overuse any words…do I?

What do you sleep in?: My house.

What's your bedtime?: Whenever I get tired.

How many pillows do you have?: One.

Do you like to dance?: Yes, but I'm not very good at it.

Do you like to sing?: No.

Are you any good at it?: Not really.

How many CDs do you have?: CD? Is this a new brand of chip or something?

How many times have you moved houses?: Once.

Do you like where you live?: Yes, it's near my friends.

Is your room messy?: A little bit.

Do you like to finger-paint?: Not anymore.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: Are you saying I shouldn't?

Do you sleep with socks on?: If my feet are cold.

Are you ticklish?: Yes, but I'm not saying where.

Are you shy?: I used to be.

Do you talk to yourself?: Not often.

Are you a morning person?: No, Shikamaru's mother sure is though.

What's your favourite outfit?: My shorts, shirt, jacket and scarf. Oh, and my headband of course.

Do you believe in ghosts?: Sure, why not.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: It's not nice just to call somebody something relating to their physical features you know! What if he can't help having big feet?

What's your favourite feature?: Oh erm…I guess…I don't really know…

What do you do when you're nervous?: Go quiet.

Who's your role model?: Shikamaru.

What celebrities do you act like?: Celebrities? Like famous Hokage's and stuff? None that I know of.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: My dad.

Slept In Your Bed?: Me!

Saw You Cry?: Shikamaru, probably.

Made You Cry?: I think it was those means kids at the academy…it was a long time ago!

Spent The Night?: Shikamaru.

You shared A Drink With?: I don't share drinks.

You went To The Movies with?: What's a movie?

You Went To The Mall With?: I'll have to ask Shikamaru if he knows what a mall is later…

Yelled At You?: Ino.

Sent You a letter?: Hokage-sama.

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Ino.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: Where?

Been To Florida?: I don't think so…

California?: Probably not, since I don't know where it is.

Hawaii?: Is that in the Waterfall village?

China?: No, I think dad has though.

Canada?: No.

Danced?: I've been forced to by my grandma…

Stalked Someone?: I follow Ino sometimes, but it's not really stalking…

Had A Mud Bath?: The kids at the academy insisted on giving me one when I was seven.

Have you been close to death before?: Very close.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No, girls are too confusing.

Had An Imaginary Friend?: Yes, but he left once Shikamaru started talking to me.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Go see if there's a new brand of chips called "CD's".

What was your last meal?: Ramen with Naruto.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

Choji wondered who he should give the survey to next. He shrugged and decided to give it to Ino; she might find it interesting. He wondered where she would be, then concluded that wherever Shikamaru was, that's where she'd be. Shikamaru should be just coming out of the Hokage's office right about now, so he decided to meet him there.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" he called as he saw Shikamaru walking down the street.

"Hey Choji, what's up?" Shikamaru asked casually.

"I was wondering whether you knew where Ino was, I wanted to give her the survey thing," Choji answered.

"Last I saw of her, she was working for her mother in the flower shop," Shikamaru said, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "Man, if I had a mother that made me work in the family business, it'd be such a drag," he pondered.

Choji mentally slapped himself in the head. The flower shop, of course. "Thanks," he said to Shikamaru, before walking off to find Ino.

Ino looked up as the bell above the shop door tinkled. "Hi and welcome to- oh it's just you," she started off brightly before seeming disappointed that the supposed customer was just Choji.

"Hmph, well that's not very nice. 'It's just you'." He huffed.

"Sorry, it's just, business has been down lately and we really need more customers," she apologized.

"Yeah, okay," said Choji. "Fill this out," he told her, putting the survey on her front desk before walking out, still slightly annoyed at her response. Ino looked down at the survey, then looked up to the empty shop, then out to the street where everybody kept walking past. She sighed, she had nothing better to do.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Right handed.**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **Yes! Though…and if you tell anybody I said this! Of course you won't, you're a piece of paper…I'm not as smart as Sakura- I mean forehead-girl.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **I only have two names.**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **Well there's the usual me, then Choji and Shikamaru say I change about once a month. Female demons eh, what a curse.**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **One in each ear.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **Nope.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** No, I never felt the need to.

Do you have bangs?: Not really. I have one bang, on one side…what would you even call that? Hmm…

Do you have contact lenses?: Nope.

Can you drive?: Drive what?

What do you drive?: What is there to drive?

Do you snore?: No! That's unladylike!

Do you drool in your sleep?: Depends what I'm dreaming about.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I use a sponge, licking his just unsanitary, have you heard what could be living in envelope glue?

What languages do you know?: Japanese.

What's the best awards show?: Those are those things on American TV right? I don't watch them.

Do you like onions?: I don't like bad breath.

Do you like cotton candy?: Yes, it's fun to have at carnivals.

What instruments can you play?: My mother made me learn the violin.

What words do you overuse?: None.

What do you sleep in?: My blue night gown.

What's your bedtime?: Around 10:30, when I'm home.

How many pillows do you have?: Five.

Do you like to dance?: Depends who I'm dancing with…

Do you like to sing?: Sure.

Are you any good at it?: Mother says I am, but I disagree.

How many CDs do you have?: CD…CD…I've never heard that abbreviation before…is it some kind of instrument or weapon?

How many times have you moved houses?: Never.

Do you like where you live?: Yes, very much.

Is your room messy?: Of course not.

Do you like to finger-paint?: No, that'd just be way too messy.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: Not anymore.

Do you sleep with socks on?: No, it's uncomfortable.

Are you ticklish?: Depends who's tickling me…

Are you shy?: No way!

Do you talk to yourself?: I prefer to call it 'thinking out loud'.

Are you a morning person?: Not really.

What's your favourite outfit?: What I usually wear.

Do you believe in ghosts?: I believe that there may be spirits trapped on this Earth.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: Hmm. Choji's dad has pretty big feet, if that's what you mean.

What's your favourite feature?: My hair!

What do you do when you're nervous?: Freeze up…

Who's your role model?: I swear, if you tell anybody…it's Sakura.

What celebrities do you act like?: I don't bother acting like celebrities.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: My mother, she's doing so right now.

Slept In Your Bed?: Myself.

Saw You Cry?: Mother.

Made You Cry?: Sasuke-kun, for leaving.

Spent The Night?: Patricia, but she didn't graduate the academy so we've lost touch now.

You shared A Drink With?: I don't share drinks, it's unsanitary.

You went To The Movies with?: I've never had time to go to a movie.

You Went To The Mall With?: Oh you mean that big shopping district just out of town? I dragged Shikamaru there a little while ago. Honestly, his jacket could fit a five year old…

Yelled At You?: Asuma-sensei.

Sent You a letter?: Hokage-sama.

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Sakura.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: No, but I hear it has great shops.

Been To Florida?: No, but that'd be a good place to show off my hot body!

California?: Same as above.

Hawaii?: Again, same as above.

China?: I just love those Chinese dresses, but I've never been.

Canada?: Where?

Danced?: Yes.

Stalked Someone?: Heh…yes…but then I ran into Sakura and we got into a fight, and Sasuke-kun noticed us and called us both idiots…

Had A Mud Bath?: Of course, it's great for the skin.

Have you been close to death before?: Erm…not really.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No! Males are so dirty!

Had An Imaginary Friend?: Never needed one.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Advertise our store.

What was your last meal?: A sandwich.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

Ino leant against the front desk of the flower shop, bored out of her mind. She really wished somebody she knew would come in so she could give them this stupid survey. She pulled a stool up to the desk so she could rest for a bit.

Half an hour later she was woken by the sound of the bell, she jerked her head up, realising that she had fallen asleep.

"Sleeping on the job, Ino-pig?" a rather annoying voice jolted her out of her stupor.

"Oh, it's just you, Billboard-brow," she answered nastily, seeing Sakura browsing through the flowers.

"That's no way to treat a customer! No wonder you haven't done any business lately!" Sakura said, laughing. Ino frowned. "What do you want, anyway? To come in and annoy me?"

"No, I was actually looking for a flower for Lee, he hurt himself while he was training, and has to rest for a few days," Sakura answered sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Ino responded. "Well, lilies are always nice," she said, trying to help, finally.

"Yes, I was thinking about that," Sakura said, picking up a lily. Eventually she decided to buy one, and started to head out.

"Oh, Sakura!" Ino called out.

"What?" Sakura said, pausing at the doorway.

"Survey," Ino said bluntly, roughly thrusting the paper at her. Sakura looked at it curiously before continuing on her way to the hospital.

When she arrived, she found Lee sleeping, and decided to just leave the flower for him. She sat for a while beside his bed, thinking. Finally she picked up the survey and started filling it out.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Right handed.**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **Smarter than most.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **I don't have one.**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **Two. The one the public sees and my Inner-Sakura, who voices things I'd never say.**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **See above.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** Quite well, thank you.

Do you have bangs?: Yes.

Do you have contact lenses?: No, they're dangerous.

Can you drive?: Drive what?

What do you drive?: Hmmm…I can drive my chakra through others bodies quite well…

Do you snore?: No.

Do you drool in your sleep?: Of course not.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I prefer a wax seal.

What languages do you know?: Japanese.

What's the best awards show?: Awards show? You mean when Tsunade-sama is giving out awards and things? It's always fun to watch Naruto get praised, he reacts so happily.

Do you like onions?: Not by themselves.

Do you like cotton candy?: Sometimes. It's pink, you know!

What instruments can you play?: I never learnt any.

What words do you overuse?: I don't think I overuse words. Do I?

What do you sleep in?: Depends how warm it is.

What's your bedtime?: When mother says to go to bed, or when I get home from training with Tsunade-sama.

How many pillows do you have?: Three.

Do you like to dance?: Yes, it's good fun.

Do you like to sing?: Sometimes.

Are you any good at it?: I like to think so.

How many CDs do you have?: Chakra dischargers? The hospital has several, but I don't own any myself.

How many times have you moved houses?: None that I can remember.

Do you like where you live?: Yes, it's very nice.

Is your room messy?: Of course not, I'd never find anything.

Do you like to finger-paint?: I used to.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: I have a bunny.

Do you sleep with socks on?: No, it's uncomfortable.

Are you ticklish?: Yes.

Are you shy?: I used to be really shy.

Do you talk to yourself?: If I have to figure something difficult out, yes, it's easier to hear it out loud.

Are you a morning person?: I have to be, Tsunade-sama gets me up really early for training.

What's your favourite outfit?: My pink dress.

Do you believe in ghosts?: No.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: Who?

What's your favourite feature?: Erm…my eyes.

What do you do when you're nervous?: Blush.

Who's your role model?: Tsunade-sama.

What celebrities do you act like?: If Tsunade-sama is a celebrity, people say I sometimes act like her.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: Tsunade-sama.

Slept In Your Bed?: Myself.

Saw You Cry?: Naruto.

Made You Cry?: Sasuke-kun.

Spent The Night?: Ino…

You shared A Drink With?: I'd love to share a drink with Sasuke-kun…

You went To The Movies with?: Hmm…I wish he'd take me to a movie…

You Went To The Mall With?: I haven't been, it's too big.

Yelled At You?: Tsunade-sama.

Sent You a letter?: You must be annoyed at how many times I mention Tsunade-sama, but it's hard not to.

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Ino-pig.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: No.

Been To Florida?: No.

California?: I'll assume that's a long way away…

Hawaii?: No…

China?: Finally, a place I've heard of! But I've never been there.

Canada?: No.

Danced?: Yes.

Stalked Someone?: Heh…well…kind of, maybe a little bit…

Had A Mud Bath?: Yes.

Have you been close to death before?: A few times.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: If only to understand what goes on in their minds.

Had An Imaginary Friend?: Yes, when I was very little.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Probably go train some more.

What was your last meal?: Beans and pork.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

Sakura stood up from her seat, deciding it was about time to get back to her training. She silently left the hospital, knowing that Tsunade would be in her office, as usual.

"SAKURA!" a voice boomed suddenly over the village.

_Crap! _Sakura thought. _She noticed I was gone for so long!_

Speeding up, she ran around the corner of the local weaponry shop. Before she even knew what happened, she was on her butt.

Shino towered over her.

"Sorry…" Sakura muttered distractedly, getting to her feet and dusting herself off. She looked uncertainly at the noon-responsive Shino. "Yes…sorry…" she walked off speedily, occasionally glancing over her shoulder to see him still watching her. Creepy.

Shino watched until she picked up her pace again and disappeared down the next street. Looking down, he noticed she had dropped a few piece of paper. Curious, he bent down to pick them up. It appeared to be a survey of some sort. Assuming these were important documents Sakura was carrying for Hokage-sama, and that everybody had to fill out, he sat down on a nearby bench, pulling out a pencil from the seemingly bottomless depths of his coat.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Left handed.**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **Smart enough.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **…**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **One. And each of my bugs has their own personality, too.**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **None.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?: **It depends on the situation.

Do you have bangs?: No.

Do you have contact lenses?: I have glasses. Sunglasses.

Can you drive?: Pardon?

What do you drive?: I don't understand the question.

Do you snore?: No.

Do you drool in your sleep?: No.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I use a sponge, licking things is unhygienic.

What languages do you know?: Japanese, and bug.

What's the best awards show?: …

Do you like onions?: My bugs do.

Do you like cotton candy?: Same as above.

What instruments can you play?: None.

What words do you overuse?: None.

What do you sleep in?: Assuming I'm at home, my bed.

What's your bedtime?: Whenever I get tired, or think I should logically sleep.

How many pillows do you have?: One.

Do you like to dance?: No. 

Do you like to sing?: No. I sung once, but that was for a mission, and it was not exactly me.

Are you any good at it?: Not in that form, however we had somebody come round to the academy a few years ago who told me I should join her choir, as the tenor. I denied the request.

How many CDs do you have?: I have exactly 3 _Carpophilus dimidiatus_, and they make an excellent addiction to my specimens.

How many times have you moved houses?: Never.

Do you like where you live?: Of course.

Is your room messy?: No.

Do you like to finger-paint?: No.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: Of course not.

Do you sleep with socks on?: Yes.

Are you ticklish?: No.

Are you shy?: No, but I like to keep to myself.

Do you talk to yourself?: I think out loud, it makes working out the enemies tactics easier.

Are you a morning person?: Yes.

What's your favourite outfit?: My jacket.

Do you believe in ghosts?: No.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: No.

What's your favourite feature?: My bugs.

What do you do when you're nervous?: I don't get nervous.

Who's your role model?: My father.

What celebrities do you act like?: None.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: Kiba.

Slept In Your Bed?: Myself, and several hundred of my bugs.

Saw You Cry?: Nobody has seen me cry.

Made You Cry?: I can't remember the last time I did, if ever.

Spent The Night?: Several thousand migrating beetles, who needed a safe place to rest.

You shared A Drink With?: My bugs.

You went To The Movies with?: I've never been.

You Went To The Mall With?: …

Yelled At You?: Kurenai-sensei.

Sent You a letter?: Hokage-sama.

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Naruto.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: No, I've never travelled further than the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Been To Florida?: I believe I made myself clear on the last answer.

California?: …

Hawaii?: How many places are you going to ask if I've been to?

China?: …

Canada?: …

Danced?: Yes, once. Not willingly, but it was vital for the mission to succeed.

Stalked Someone?: Perhaps, for a mission.

Had A Mud Bath?: No. My bugs do not like my skin to be covered in dirt.

Have you been close to death before?: Yes.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No.

Had An Imaginary Friend?: No.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Continue on my way to training.

What was your last meal?: Pork and beans.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

Shino walked silently up behind Kiba, pulling out the survey as he did so.

"Kiba," he said quietly.

Kiba jumped about five feet in the air and spun around. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" he yelled.

Shino held out the survey. "Please complete this," he told Kiba, quite seriously. Grumbling, Kiba took the papers from Shino. "What is this, some kind of village survey?" he asked suspiciously. When Shino didn't answer, he rolled his eyes and walked over to a fallen log. "Oi! Shino!" Kiba started to call out. Shino wordlessly tossed him a pencil.

"All right Akamaru, let's fill this out…" he muttered.

"Ark!" Akamaru replied simply.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **I'm ambidextrous. **  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **Of course.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **Middle name?**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **Well, I have one when I'm myself, but I do become slightly more animalistic when using my beast-human clone jutsu, does that count?**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **Two, on my face.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** Wonderfully.

Do you have bangs?: No.

Do you have contact lenses?: Nope, 20-20 vision. I do go colour blind when, well, as I said above.

Can you drive?: You mean a car? I've seen a bunch of American movies where they drive…but I can't. I really, really want a Kiba-mobile though!

What do you drive?: If I drove, I'd have a Kiba-mobile!

Do you snore?: Only sometimes.

Do you drool in your sleep?: No, Akamaru does though.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I lick 'em.

What languages do you know?: Japanese, and I can understand Akamaru.

What's the best awards show?: More American programming? I don't really watch things like that.

Do you like onions?: They're…okay, I guess.

Do you like cotton candy?: I had some when we went to some festival…it's too sticky.

What instruments can you play?: I don't play instruments.

What words do you overuse?: None, I don't think…

What do you sleep in?: Boxer shorts.

What's your bedtime?: Whenever my mum yells at me to get to bed.

How many pillows do you have?: Three, and one for Akamaru.

Do you like to dance?: Love it.

Do you like to sing?: Of course!

Are you any good at it?: As if I wouldn't be…why, do you want to hear me?

How many CDs do you have?: CD's? This must be an American survey…I bet nobody else knew what this even meant!

How many times have you moved houses?: None.

Do you like where you live?: It's home.

Is your room messy?: Extremely.

Do you like to finger-paint?: Not since I was 7.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: No, I have a puppy that shares my bed.

Do you sleep with socks on?: Nope, just boxers.

Are you ticklish?: In certain places…if you catch my drift.

Are you shy?: Not in the slightest.

Do you talk to yourself?: I talk to Akamaru.

Are you a morning person?: No.

What's your favourite outfit?: My grey jacket.

Do you believe in ghosts?: No, that idiot Naruto does though.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: Believe in who?

What's your favourite feature?: Everything about me is awesome!

What do you do when you're nervous?: Nervous? Afraid I don't know the meaning of the word.

Who's your role model?: Well, mum and sis have always been there, so maybe one of them.

What celebrities do you act like?: None that I know of.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: Naruto.

Slept In Your Bed?: Akamaru.

Saw You Cry?: My sister.

Made You Cry?: Orochimaru.

Spent The Night?: Shino.

You shared A Drink With?: Akamaru!

You went To The Movies with?: I dragged Hinata along to see one, once…but usually I go by myself.

You Went To The Mall With?: Mall?

Yelled At You?: My sister.

Sent You a letter?: Shikamaru.

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Naruto…I expect that's a pretty popular answer…

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: You mean the place in _New York Minute_? No way, looks way too busy.

Been To Florida?: Too sunny.

California?: Again as above.

Hawaii?: Why are all these places really hot?

China?: Where?

Canada?: No, I've never been to Canada, eh.

Danced?: Yep.

Stalked Someone?: Once or twice.

Had A Mud Bath?: There was the great mud war of…last week. That was fun…and really, I was practically bathed in onslaughts of mud.

Have you been close to death before?: Many a time, I think the last time I would have died if not for Kankuro…

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Occasionally…for the obvious reasons… ; )

Had An Imaginary Friend?: Never needed one.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Go train, I expect Kurenai-sensei will show up soon.

What was your last meal?: Breakfast.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

Hinata collapsed against a tree – Kurenai-sensei had been training her, Shino and Kiba even harder than usual today, but they'd just gotten a ten-minute break. 

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba walked up, panting slightly as he pulled his jacket off. Hinata blushed and looked away. 

"Kiba-kun…how are you?" she asked politely.

"Oh you know, the usual…this is a good way to spend time though, eh? Getting all hot and sweaty from the training…" Kiba trailed off, looking at Hinata curiously as she turned red. "Anyway…here, this is some survey Hokage-sama sent around, apparently," he said carelessly, handing her the survey. Hinata took it and pulled out a pen. If it was for Hokage-sama, she had no choice but to do it, right?

**Are you left-handed or right-handed: **Right handed.**  
**

**  
Are you smart: **Apparently my cousin is the genius…**  
**

**  
What's your middle name: **My…what name?**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have: **One, I hope.**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have: **None, father wouldn't allow it.**  
**

**  
Tattoos: **Same as above.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel: **I'd feel embarrassed too.

Do you have bangs: Yes, Kiba-kun always tugs on them.

Do you have contact lenses: No, my eyes are completely natural…

Can you drive: D-drive?

What do you drive: That sounds strange…

Do you snore: No…father does though…loudly…and my cousin…but not so loudly…

Do you drool in your sleep: No.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge: I use the Hyuuga seal…

What languages do you know: Japanese.

What's the best awards show: Awards…show? The best show I've seen somebody put on when receiving an award was Tsunade-sama becoming Hokage…that was quite spectacular…

Do you like onions: No, not really.

Do you like cotton candy: It's sweet, I like it.

What instruments can you play: I learnt to play the violin…

What words do you overuse: Er…um…I don't really, overuse…words, do I?

What do you sleep in: My room…

What's your bedtime: Usually around 10 or 11…

How many pillows do you have: Seven, but I take five off before sleeping…

Do you like to dance: It can be fun.

Do you like to sing: No, not really.

Are you any good at it: I wouldn't know, it's not right to judge yourself, is it?

How many CDs do you have: I don't understand the question…

How many times have you moved houses: Never.

Do you like where you live: It's quite spacious…

Is your room messy: No, I keep it clean.

Do you like to finger-paint: Not really…

Do you sleep with stuffed animals: I have a little toy fox…I don't know why, but it reminds me of…um…well…

Do you sleep with socks on: No.

Are you ticklish: Very, a fact Kiba-kun abuses quite often.

Are you shy: Very…

Do you talk to yourself: Sometimes…

Are you a morning person: I'm a night person.

What's your favourite outfit: What I'm usually wearing?

Do you believe in ghosts: Yes, of course.

Do you believe in bigfoot: If I knew who that was, then probably.

What's your favourite feature: My…favourite feature? I don't really have one…

What do you do when you're nervous: I stutter, and point my fingers, and faint…

Who's your role model: Naruto-kun…

What celebrities do you act like: Celebrities? Like that actress Naruto had to escort once? Oh…I don't ever think I could act like somebody like that…

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You: My father…

Slept In Your Bed: Myself.

Saw You Cry: Probably Shino-kun…he's always good to talk to about things…

Made You Cry: I don't remember…

Spent The Night: I don't think I've ever had somebody spend the night.

You shared A Drink With: I've never shared a drink.

You went To The Movies with: Kiba-kun took me once…

You Went To The Mall With: Shopping? I usually go grocery shopping by myself.

Yelled At You: Father…

Sent You a letter: Kurenai-sensei.

Said They Were Going Kill You: I'm not sure if he was serious…but Neji did, once.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York: Is that in the Snow Village?

Been To Florida: I'm not sure…

California: Is that a new store opening?

Hawaii: I'm sure I've never been too far from this village…

China: Er…

Canada: No…

Danced: Yes.

Stalked Someone: Blushes Yes…

Had A Mud Bath: I got covered in mud last week when Kiba-kun attacked Naruto-kun with a mud-ball…

Have you been close to death before: Very close.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex: No…

Had An Imaginary Friend: I've never felt the need, though I don't dislike people who do have imaginary friends…

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey: Get back to training, Kurenai-sensei looks mad…

What was your last meal: Sushi. 

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	9. Chapter 9

Are you left-handed or right-handed

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

Hinata ran through the halls of her house, Hokage-sama had just contacted her about a special mission she needed her to do. She briefly wondered who would be on her team, and whether Naruto-kun would be, before –

"Ouch…" she mumbled, rubbing her backside.

Neji looked down at her, a coolly calculating look on his face. "I apologize, Hinata-sama," he said finally.

"Um…that's okay, really…" she said, using a nearby table to pull herself back to her feet. A piece of paper fell out of her jacket, landing at her cousin's feet.

_Oh right, I forgot to give that to anybody else…_ she thought as he picked it up, studying it carefully before holding it out for her.

"No, that's okay, it's a survey, um…please do it," she said, wanting to hurry to the Hokage's office. "It…it's for Hokage-sama," she added helpfully.

Neji looked at the pieces of paper, then back at Hinata, and nodded.

"Thanks!" she said, before running off.

Neji sat down in his bedroom and pulled out a quill and some ink.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Right handed.**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **I've been called a genius before.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **I don't need something as mundane as a middle name.**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **One, I'm not insane.**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None, same reason as above.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: ** I wouldn't really call it a tattoo, but I have a curse mark on my forehead.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** Perfectly, when I need to.

Do you have bangs?: When I don't tie my hair back.

Do you have contact lenses?: No, though some people seem to think I do.

Can you drive?: Drive?

What do you drive?: Again…drive?

Do you snore?: Of course not. That's silly.

Do you drool in your sleep?: Never.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I always use the Hyuuga wax seal.

What languages do you know?: Japanese.

What's the best awards show?: I don't waste my time with such trivial things.

Do you like onions?: Not by themselves.

Do you like cotton candy?: Not particularly.

What instruments can you play?: I can play a little piano.

What words do you overuse?: I don't overuse words, and you're really not destined to know this much about me.

What do you sleep in?: Grey tracksuit pants.

What's your bedtime?: When I finish training, usually around 11 or 12.

How many pillows do you have?: 2, the normal amount.

Do you like to dance?: Sometimes.

Do you like to sing?: Not really.

Are you any good at it?: Wouldn't have a clue.

How many CDs do you have?: I refuse to answer this on the grounds that it makes no sense.

How many times have you moved houses?: Once, when my father died I moved into my uncle's house.

Do you like where you live?: It'll do.

Is your room messy?: No.

Do you like to finger-paint?: No, that's childish.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: Again, childish.

Do you sleep with socks on?: Only if it's cold.

Are you ticklish?: Of course not. And if I were, why would I give the information to a complete stranger? You'd use it against me. Not that I'm ticklish.

Are you shy?: Definitely not.

Do you talk to yourself?: At times.

Are you a morning person?: When I have to be.

What's your favourite outfit?: My jacket and shorts.

Do you believe in ghosts?: No.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: …

What's your favourite feature?: My Byakugan.

What do you do when you're nervous?: I'm never nervous, but I assume I'd turn red, like Hinata-sama. We Hyuuga's have very fair skin, and blush easily.

Who's your role model?: I don't have a role model.

What celebrities do you act like?: I don't act like anyone but myself.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: Lee, for training.

Slept In Your Bed?: Lee. But don't get any ideas, he was injured and couldn't walk back home from our rather vigorous training. I slept on the floor. I swear.

Saw You Cry?: Most likely my father.

Made You Cry?: Somebody from the main branch.

Spent The Night?: Lee.

You shared A Drink With?: Tenten, because I had the only bottle of water.

You went To The Movies with?: Tenten, Lee, and Gai-sensei. Gai-sensei decided it would be a reward, or something like that.

You Went To The Mall With?: I've never been.

Yelled At You?: My uncle.

Sent You a letter?: Hokage-sama.

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Naruto.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: …

Been To Florida?: …

California?: …

Hawaii?: These questions are irritating…

China?: More?

Canada?: --

Danced?: Yes.

Stalked Someone?: Not because I wanted to, I assure you.

Had A Mud Bath?: It's good for the skin…

Have you been close to death before?: Many times. Last time was…after the fight with that Sound ninja, I think.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No.

Had An Imaginary Friend?: No.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Go for a walk, to clear my mind before training.

What was your last meal?: Breakfast.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	10. Chapter 10

Are you left-handed or right-handed

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

"Tenten," Neji said calmly, making the girl behind the large oak behind him start. "Please stop following me, it's very disconcerting."

Tenten hopped out from behind the tree, blushing furiously. "Who said I'm following you? Jeez Neji-kun, you're so full of yourself, why do you think every single girl has to have an interest in you? Maybe I was just walking and wanted to take a break, and sit there because it had a good view…" she trailed off before she could humiliate herself further.

"Um. Okay," Neji blinked. "As long as you're here, you may as well fill out this form," he added, pulling the two pieces of paper from a pocket in his shorts. Tenten took the papers, deliberately not meeting Neji's eyes, but still as red as Hinata. Neji started to walk away, before seeming to reconsider, and turned around again. Tenten looked up. Neji looked at her shrewdly. Tenten blinked.

"…Stay," Neji said finally, before turning around and walking off.

Tenten blinked again. _Ehhhh?_ She thought angrily. "I WASN'T FOLLOWING YOU! IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING!" she yelled at his retreating back. Neji just held up his hand, showing her the back of it over his shoulder, clearly saying 'good-bye'.

Tenten huffed. She really _wasn't_ interested in him. He just…caught her off guard was all. She hadn't been following him. She just happened to be walking in the same direction and saw something pretty behind the oak tree. Looking down at the paper he had given her. Thinking about how she had to meet the rest of the team in half an hour at the training grounds they seemed to solely occupy, she pulled out a pen and started filling it out as she walked along.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Right handed. Aren't most people?**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **Not as smart as some, but I'm happy with my level of intelligence.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **I don't even have a last name, you think they dignified me with a middle one?**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **I used to have two, but I got rid of her in therapy.**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **I want to get one…but they hurt…**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?: **Quite well thank you.

Do you have bangs?: Just short ones.

Do you have contact lenses?: No.

Can you drive?: I can drive this kunai straight through a tree.

What do you drive?: …Weapons?

Do you snore?: Nobody's ever told me.

Do you drool in your sleep?: Only if I'm sleeping in an unnatural place, like my desk.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I lick them. Why use a sponge?

What languages do you know?: Japanese, and a little bit of English. Not much.

What's the best awards show?: I don't understand the point of them.

Do you like onions?: They're good in little pieces on burgers.

Do you like cotton candy?: Ah, cotton candy, like at festivals? I wish somebody would take me to a festival…Not Neji! Why does everyone think I like Neji? If you must know, I think Lee-san's a lot nicer than Neji anyway. Stronger too. With a much better body…

What instruments can you play?: A bit of flute.

What words do you overuse?: None.

What do you sleep in?: A futon.

What's your bedtime?: Whenever I feel like sleeping.

How many pillows do you have?: Five. It's comfortable.

Do you like to dance?: Not really.

Do you like to sing?: Sometimes.

Are you any good at it?: I think I am.

How many CDs do you have?: None. I can't afford a CD player…somehow my money from missions always ends up getting spent on other things within the week. Heh…

How many times have you moved houses?: None that I remember.

Do you like where you live?: It's got a nice view.

Is your room messy?: Usually.

Do you like to finger-paint?: I throw paint at a canvas sometimes.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: One stuffed elephant.

Do you sleep with socks on?: I don't actually own socks…

Are you ticklish?: When I'm flirting. Not that I get a chance to do it often…with my teammates, who would? Lee's oblivious to any attempts made on him, and Neji…well, I'm beginning to wonder whether he doesn't swing the other way entirely…what with the hair and all…

Are you shy?: Not usually.

Do you talk to yourself?: Not loudly.

Are you a morning person?: Gai-sensei makes us get up pretty early.

What's your favourite outfit?: What I'm usually seen wearing.

Do you believe in ghosts?: No.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: Never seen him, but it's possible.

What's your favourite feature?: Favourite feature…most likely my abilities with my weapons.

What do you do when you're nervous?: Look around, blush slightly, wring my hands, the usual stuff…

Who's your role model?: Hokage-sama!

What celebrities do you act like?: I'd like to think I act like Hokage-sama, but that's really Sakura-san's territory.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: Lee-san.

Slept In Your Bed?: Myself. Unfortunately…I mean- Ah damn, it won't erase…

Saw You Cry?: Probably Neji-kun, Lee-san and Gai-sensei, because I accidentally hit myself in the leg during training when I was first learning to use a mace.

Made You Cry?: The mace…evil thing…

Spent The Night?: I keep trying to get Neji-kun over for a sleepover, his hair would just be fabulous to work on…no luck so far…

You shared A Drink With?: Neji-kun and Lee-san. We were all dehydrated and Neji-kun was the only one with water.

You went To The Movies with?: Neji-kun, Lee-san and Gai-sensei.

You Went To The Mall With?: Ino.

Yelled At You?: Gai-sensei.

Sent You a letter?: Choji. He seemed to think my hair was some kind of buns…

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Nobody that I can remember.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: No.

Been To Florida?: No, but I'd love to.

California?: Again, as above.

Hawaii?: Hmm…surfing…I wonder if I'd be any good at that…

China?: Yes, once, it was scary…

Canada?: So far away…

Danced?: Yes.

Stalked Someone?: …Yes.

Had A Mud Bath?: Ino talked me into it. NEVER. AGAIN.

Have you been close to death before?: After that fight with Temari, yes.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: No, I'm proud to be a strong woman.

Had An Imaginary Friend?: Never needed one.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Go to training, what else?

What was your last meal?: Rice balls.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	11. Chapter 11

Are you left-handed or right-handed

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

"Lee-san!" Tenten called, smiling happily as she bounded up to her team-mate.

Lee turned around, and smiled politely as he saw whom it was. "Ah, Tenten-san, what has you in such a good mood today?" he asked, continuing on his way to the flower shop.

Tenten fell in to step beside him, her hands behind her back. "Nothing, really…just happy to be spending time with my favourite team-mate, that's all!" she said, punching Lee lightly on the arm. Lee laughed softly. "So, Neji-kun turned you down again, did he?"

Tenten's face fell. "It's not like he 'turned me down'…he just wasn't very nice, that's all," she said with a pout. "Besides, what reason would he have to turn me down? I'm not into him or anything."

Lee nodded. "Of course not. That would be silly, right?"

"Right!"

"Besides, who would want to date him, I mean, what with his cool, 'I-don't-care-about-anything' attitude, his immensely high I.Q level, his prestigious bloodline, that wonderfully long and silky hair, those eyes that can literally stare straight through you…" Lee broke off looking thoughtful. Originally his spiel had been intended to distract Tenten so he could escape the lovesick kunoichi, but he was actually starting to see what all the girls saw in the Hyuuga, after all. Shaking his head to clear his mind of these weird and distracting thoughts, he saw Tenten about to walk into a tree with a dazed look on her face. Putting out a hand and grabbing onto the back of her collar before she made the collision made her wake up from whatever thoughts she was having.

"Anyway…" she said, looking at Lee like she was seeing two of him. "This is from Hokage-sama, please fill it out and give it to whoever you want…" she handed him the forms and a pen, and disappeared into a nearby weapons store.

Lee, not having anything else to do, sat down in the nearest restaurant and began filling it out.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Both…**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **Not as smart as Neji-kun, but I am not stupid…**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **I do not have one…**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **Just…the one? Why? Does somebody you know have more than one?**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None, though Tenten-san tried to dare me to get one once…**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **None…I don't like needles.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** Most of the time.

Do you have bangs?: No.

Do you have contact lenses?: No, my vision is perfect.

Can you drive?: Gai-sensei says I can drive a punch right through one of the great Hokage faces.

What do you drive?: Er…my…energy?

Do you snore?: Nobody has ever said so, so I assume not.

Do you drool in your sleep?: Not all the time.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I use a sponge. People probably would not want to open an envelope that my tongue has been on, now would they?

What languages do you know?: Japanese.

What's the best awards show?: I will assume you mean award, and I would have to say the greatest reward is achieving your goal!

Do you like onions?: …Onions? I…suppose so…

Do you like cotton candy?: Oh yes! It reminds me of Sakura-san…

What instruments can you play?: None.

What words do you overuse?: I do not think I overuse words.

What do you sleep in?: A futon.

What's your bedtime?: Gai-sensei says that to get the best rest, I should go to bed around 10 O'clock, so I do!

How many pillows do you have?: One.

Do you like to dance?: I have never had the chance.

Do you like to sing?: Yes! It is an excellent way to express oneself.

Are you any good at it?: People have told me I am…I wonder if Neji-kun would be interested in starting a band…

How many CDs do you have?: Those are the…recordings, of people singing, right? I have one, a single by my favourite band, Bad Luck. You probably don't know them…

How many times have you moved houses?: None.

Do you like where you live?: Of course, if I did not like it, why would I stay here?

Is your room messy?: No, a messy room represents an undisciplined mind, an if you have an undisciplined mind you cannot build a strong body.

Do you like to finger-paint?: I used to.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: No.

Do you sleep with socks on?: Sometimes, usually in Winter.

Are you ticklish?: Yes, but please do not use it against me.

Are you shy?: Only around certain people…and only to an extent.

Do you talk to yourself?: What well-trained shinobi does not?

Are you a morning person?: Of course! The morning is when you get the best exercise done! Two laps around the village is the only way to wake up in the mornings, you should try it sometime.

What's your favourite outfit?: The green training suit Gai-sensei gave me!

Do you believe in ghosts?: I prefer to call them 'spirits'.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: I think you mean 'sasquatch', and of course.

What's your favourite feature?: Um…my physical state.

What do you do when you're nervous?: Blush a lot…

Who's your role model?: Gai-sensei!

What celebrities do you act like?: Gai-sensei is a celebrity in his own right, and I try my best to be just like him!

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: Tenten-san.

Slept In Your Bed?: I sleep in a futon, but the last person who slept in that was Neji-kun. We all had a sleepover and he won the rights for the most comfortable bed. Though for some reason when I woke up the futon was empty and he was next to me…maybe he was cold.

Saw You Cry?: Gai-sensei.

Made You Cry?: Probably some mean kids at the academy.

Spent The Night?: Neji-kun, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun and Kiba-kun. I invited Choji-kun, but his dad said he was grounded.

You shared A Drink With?: Neji-kun.

You went To The Movies with?: Neji-kun, Tenten-san and Gai-sensei.

You Went To The Mall With?: I do not think I know that word, 'mall'…

Yelled At You?: Gai-sensei, but he had every right to!

Sent You a letter?: Gai-sensei.

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Hmm…probably Naruto-kun.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: No.

Been To Florida?: No.

California?: No.

Hawaii?: No.

China?: No, but I hear the food is very good there.

Canada?: I do not want to, apparently it is very cold.

Danced?: No.

Stalked Someone?: Once or twice.

Had A Mud Bath?: No, but it sounds like fun.

Have you been close to death before?: Yes, luckily Gaara-kun saved me.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: You mean…female? No, I cannot say that I have.

Had An Imaginary Friend?: I had a sock-puppet when I was younger…his name was Paul…

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Do as the instructions say, and give it to somebody else, so as the Hokage's wishes can be fulfilled quickly.

What was your last meal?: Lunch.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**

_A/N – some of you may recognize the name of Lee's favourite band, Bad Luck, as being from another anime series called 'Gravitation'. I am aware that Lee probably isn't aware of who they are, but I couldn't resist including them since I had just watched several episodes of it in a row._


	12. Chapter 12

Are you left-handed or right-handed

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

Lee walked down the street outside Naruto's favourite ramen bar. If he could find Naruto, maybe he could get him to do this survey. A flash of orange darted in front of him, disappearing into Ichiraku's. Lee blinked slowly before realising it was probably the very person he was looking for.

"Naruto-kun!" he said as he pushed aside the curtains to reveal Naruto already stuffing his face.

"Oh, fuzzy-eyebrows, what's up?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of noodles.

"Um…there is this survey the Hokage has going around, and I would be very grateful if you would do it, since I cannot seem to find anybody else to give it to who hasn't already done it."

Naruto took the survey, gave it one look before bursting out into laughter. "Oh, Granny-Tsunade sent this around did she? That figures! Anyway, I've already done it, sorry," he said, handing the pieces of paper back to Lee.

Lee took the papers back, wondering whom he could possibly give it to. Walking down the street and munching on a breadstick he had stolen from Ichiraku's, he noticed the address on the bottom, and thought of one person who definitely wouldn't have done it.

Rushing to the long-distance post office, he found one of the faster birds and attached the letter to its leg. Whispering in its ear so it knew where to go, he stood back and watched the bird take off, satisfied that he had done his part for the Hokage.

"Hey, Gaara, you've go-" Kankuro ducked as hardened sand flew past him. Obviously he had interrupted Gaara's self-training. "You've got mail," he finished, waving the letter in the air. Gaara looked up silently from where he was trying to figure out knew ways to use his sand. Taking the envelope, he wondered briefly who it could be from. He slipped it in his pocket, he would open it later.

Sitting in his room at around 1 O'clock in the morning, Gaara was bored out of his head. He could remember the last time he'd been this bored – it was several years ago, and he had ended up super gluing his brothers' hand to his sisters' arse. If the Konoha ninjas only knew what he got up to when everyone else was asleep they probably wouldn't be so afraid of him. Or, they'd be more afraid, who knew. Pondering on what he could do to pass the time, he finally remembered the letter.

Pulling the letter out from his jumpsuit pocket, he sliced open the envelope with a fingernail, catching a piece of paper before it fluttered to the ground.

Gaara-kun,

_This is some kind of survey that has been going around Konoha, the instructions say to pass it on once you have finished, but everybody I know has already done it. I thought it might give you something to do on those long, boring nights when you are sitting awake. Have fun!_

_Lee_

Gaara read over the survey, making a small noise somewhere between disbelief and annoyance as he saw the return address. This obviously wasn't a survey from the Hokage; this was some prank Matsuri and her friends were pulling because they were bored. They were probably reading over the other results and giggling. He resolved to have a talk with them tomorrow about how enemies could use this information to their advantage. However, being as bored as he was, took a pen out of his desk and began to fill it out.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Left-handed.**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **I'm getting smarter.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name?: **I don't even have a last name, you think I have a middle one?**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **Well, there's myself…and the Shukaku…**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **One.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?: **Not with this gourd on my back.

Do you have bangs?: No.

Do you have contact lenses?: No.

Can you drive?: Drive what?

What do you drive?: Like I said, drive what?

Do you snore?: I don't sleep.

Do you drool in your sleep?: What did I just say?

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: I don't send letters.

What languages do you know?: Japanese.

What's the best awards show?: …

Do you like onions?: Not really.

Do you like cotton candy?: No.

What instruments can you play?: I don't play any instruments.

What words do you overuse?: None.

What do you sleep in?: I DON'T sleep. Stupid survey…I'm going to kill Matsuri…

What's your bedtime?: Painfully.

How many pillows do you have?: And slowly.

Do you like to dance?: No.

Do you like to sing?: What kind of question is that?

Are you any good at it?: …I don't sing.

How many CDs do you have?: …

How many times have you moved houses?: None, I think.

Do you like where you live?: It's fine.

Is your room messy?: No.

Do you like to finger-paint?: I did when I was 5.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: …I should torture her first.

Do you sleep with socks on?: First I'll drive nails through her fingers, then pull out her intestines while she's still conscious…yes…that sounds good…what? Just because I'm not as evil as a I once was doesn't mean I can't be as crazy.

Are you ticklish?: That's on a need-to-know basis.

Are you shy?: No.

Do you talk to yourself?: I talk to the beast inside me.

Are you a morning person?: …I'm assuming this means waking up, if so, I think I need a new hat. Perhaps in the form of Matsuri's ribcage.

What's your favourite outfit?: What I'm usually wearing.

Do you believe in ghosts?: No.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: No.

What's your favourite feature?: My tattoo.

What do you do when you're nervous?: I don't get nervous.

Who's your role model?: Nobody.

What celebrities do you act like?: None.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: If by called you mean contacted, then Lee.

Slept In Your Bed?: I don't even own a bed.

Saw You Cry?: My uncle. Before I killed him. MUA HA HA HA! …sorry. Sleep deprivation and all that. It can do things to you…Eye twitch

Made You Cry?: My uncle.

Spent The Night?: Kankuro and Temari. They live here.

You shared A Drink With?: I don't share. Period.

You went To The Movies with?: We don't have a cinema here, that's for lazy clods like the shinobi in Konohagakure.

You Went To The Mall With?: See above.

Yelled At You?: Nobody has dared in years.

Sent You a letter?: Lee.

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Naruto…I'd assume this has been a popular answer.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: Where?

Been To Florida?: …

California?: How many of these questions are there?

Hawaii?: …They're very annoying.

China?: …

Canada?: WHERE?!

Danced?: No.

Stalked Someone?: No.

Had A Mud Bath?: Of course not.

Have you been close to death before?: Yes, but what shinobi hasn't?

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: Never.

Had An Imaginary Friend?: No, I'm not THAT insane.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Murder Matsuri.

What was your last meal?: Dinner.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	13. Chapter 13

Are you left-handed or right-handed

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

Kankuro looked over at his younger brother who was sitting down and staring at the small class they had. For some reason, Matsuri, his only student, was mysteriously absent today…

He walked around, advising some of the slower students how to hold their weapons properly, and reprimanding a set of twins for fighting with each other, before leaving them to walk over and lean casually against the wall.

Gaara's eyes flicked up to watch him. "What you want?" he asked.

Even though Kankuro knew Gaara wasn't as evil or sadistic as he'd been before, when he spoke to him like that, it still sent shivers down his spine.

"N-nothing, just wondering where Matsuri is…" Kankuro trailed off as he saw the small smirk playing on his sibling's features. He knew that look all too well. Poor Matsuri, he really wondered what she'd done…

"A-anyway," he laughed nervously. "Why are you still hanging around here, if your student's not?"

"No reason," Gaara's short answer came back.

"Oh…I see…" Kankuro felt the uncomfortable silence closing in, despite the yells of the kids and their older sister trying to control everybody.

"Hey Kankuro."

Kankuro jumped at the sudden interruption. "Yes?" he asked, glancing down to see his brother standing up.

Gaara dusted himself off, before pulling a few pieces of paper from his pocket.

"Here's a survey I got sent by Lee…you know, that guy that I…almost…killed." Gaara looked slightly abashed at the memory. "Anyway, fill it out, it's mildly entertaining." He handed the papers to Kankuro before walking back inside.

Kankuro shot a glance at his sister, who was dealing with one of the twins who had 'accidentally' stuck a kunai in his brother's arm. She was fine. He sat down and pulled out a pen, resting the papers against his knee as he filled it out.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Right handed.**  
**

**  
Are you smart?: **As smart as I need to be.**  
**

**  
What's your middle name? : **I don't have a middle name…or a nickname…sometimes I call myself 'Da Puppet Master' in this cool voice…then Temari hits me…**  
**

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **One.**  
**

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None.**  
**

**  
Tattoos?: **No tattoos, but I do have Kabuki face-paint.**  
**

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** When I'm required to.

Do you have bangs?: No.

Do you have contact lenses?: No.

Can you drive?: Drive what?

What do you drive?: Didn't I just ask you this question?

Do you snore?: Gaara says so. Since he's the only one awake, I'll take his word for it

Do you drool in your sleep?: Sometimes.

Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?: Lick 'em.

What languages do you know?: Japanese.

What's the best awards show?: …

Do you like onions?: I looooooooove onions.

Do you like cotton candy?: Hell no.

What instruments can you play?: None.

What words do you overuse?: Er…none? Maybe?

What do you sleep in?: My jumpsuit. D

What's your bedtime?: When I fall asleep.

How many pillows do you have?: Two.

Do you like to dance?: No.

Do you like to sing?: Definitely not.

Are you any good at it?: If I were good, I might like it.

How many CDs do you have?: CDs?

How many times have you moved houses?: None…

Do you like where you live?: It's fine.

Is your room messy?: Usually it has parts of my puppets littering the floors, so you could say that.

Do you like to finger-paint?: I paint my face with my fingers…it's fun.

Do you sleep with stuffed animals?: No. Gaara used to have a bear though…he didn't sleep, obviously, but he carried it around…

Do you sleep with socks on?: No.

Are you ticklish?: If I told you I'd have to kill you.

Are you shy?: Nope.

Do you talk to yourself?: I strategise out loud.

Are you a morning person?: If I don't wake up early enough Gaara throws things at me…so yes.

What's your favourite outfit?: My jumpsuit.

Do you believe in ghosts?: No.

Do you believe in bigfoot?: No.

What's your favourite feature?: Hmm…My nose. I like my nose.

What do you do when you're nervous?: Freeze up…

Who's your role model?: Nobody…

What celebrities do you act like?: None.

THE LAST PERSON WHO:

Called You?: Temari.

Slept In Your Bed?: Myself.

Saw You Cry?: Probably Temari…damn older sisters always have so much dirt on you…

Made You Cry?: See above.

Spent The Night?: Nobody wants to stay at our house…and I don't really have any close friends…but Karasu loves me!

You shared A Drink With?: No-one.

You went To The Movies with?: Temari and Gaara. And Baki-sensei.

You Went To The Mall With?: We don't have a mall.

Yelled At You?: Temari.

Sent You a letter?: Nobody sends me letters…

Said They Were Going Kill You?: Gaara.

HAVE YOU EVER:

Been To New York?: Where?

Been To Florida?: I've been to Konoha…

California?: But that's…

Hawaii?: About it.

China?: No.

Canada?: How many of these are there…

Danced?: No.

Stalked Someone?: Yes.

Had A Mud Bath?: Not on purpose.

Have you been close to death before?: More times than I can count. It's inevitable, having Gaara living with you…temperamental little brat…Oh I hope he doesn't read this.

Wished You Were The Opposite sex?: A few times…for obvious reasons…ehehe…

Had An Imaginary Friend?: No…Karasu isn't imaginary, are you Karasu? No, of course not.

What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?: Run. Temari looks like she's ready to kill me. Probably shouldn't have left her with the entire class…

What was your last meal?: Breakfast. Speaking of, when's lunch…

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that._

"KANKURO!" Temari screamed as she furiously advanced on her younger brother, whom was backed into a corner.  
Kankuro grinned. "Uh, yeah, Temari?" his calm exterior was betrayed by the beads of sweat pouring down his face.  
"What could possibly capture your attention so much that you'd leave me with that entire class of br-" she stopped her rant as she saw the paper sticking out of her younger brother's pocket.  
"What's this?" she grinned. "A love letter?"  
"Um…no, it's just…a survey…that…that Gaara got sent…from Rock Lee…" he stammered, terrified of the annoyed expression still on his sister's face.  
"Right. You chose to do this rather than teach children how to be Shinobi? Well, off you go. You can have the entire class now."  
"Huh? But I-"  
"Off you go!" she said cheerily, pushing him to the front of the circle she'd finally got the kids to sit in.  
"A survey, huh…" she muttered, looking down at the paper in her hand. Sliding down against the wall, she decided to fill it out as a way to kill time.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Right-handed

**  
Are you smart?: **Smarter than my two idiotic brothers. Oh I hope Gaara doesn't read this…

**  
What's your middle name?: **I don't have one. Nobody does. Clearly this is an American Survey, I'll just get rid of this question.

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **Just the one. Gaara's the insane one in this family…

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **None, too lazy to get them.

**  
Tattoos?: **No tattoo parlor in Sunagakure, only way to get a tattoo is…well…rather unpleasant.

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** Not in this dress.

**Do you have bangs?:** Only short ones.

**Do you have contact lenses?:** No.

**Can you drive?:** I can fly.

**What do you drive?:** My giant fan.

**Do you snore?:** I wouldn't know, ask Gaara.

**Do you drool in your sleep?:** Sometimes, doesn't everyone?

**Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?:** I lick them. Doesn't a sponge just seem excessive?

**What languages do you know?:** Japanese, and a little bit of English

**What's the best awards show?:** …Getting rid of this question too.

**Do you like onions?:** Uhm…what does that have to do with anything?

**Do you like cotton candy?:** To an extent.

**What instruments can you play?:** None, never had the time to learn.

**What words do you overuse?:** None.

**What do you sleep in?:** …That's a bit personal…oh well, I guess my name isn't on this thing…nothing.

**What's your bedtime?:** Whenever.

**How many pillows do you have?:** Two.

**Do you like to dance?:** Not particularly.

**Do you like to sing?:** No.

**Are you any good at it?:** A little.

**How many CDs do you have?:** None…

**How many times have you moved houses?:** None, I don't think.

**Do you like where you live?:** I guess so…

**Is your room messy?:** No.

**Do you like to finger-paint?: **What kind of childish survey is this?

**Do you sleep with stuffed animals?:** …

**Do you sleep with socks on?:** Like I said, NOTHING.

**Are you ticklish?:** …Yes. No. Maybe.

**Are you shy?:** Not at all.

**Do you talk to yourself?:** Of course, how else would I be able to have intelligent conversations around this place.

**Are you a morning person?:** I have learnt not to wake up too late. Gaara gets bored if we sleep past 8.

**What's your favourite outfit?:** What I usually wear, I guess?

**Do you believe in ghosts?:** No.

**Do you believe in bigfoot?:** …

**What's your favourite feature?:** Uhm…my figure.

**What do you do when you're nervous?:** Freeze, I guess…

**Who's your role model?:** Nobody.

**What celebrities do you act like?:** None…

**THE LAST PERSON WHO: **

**Called You?:** Um…probably one of my students.

**Slept In Your Bed?:** Myself. Please, now you know what I sleep in do you really think I'll let anyone else in my bed?

**Saw You Cry?:** I have no idea.

**Made You Cry?:** Above answer applies.  Alliteration.

**Spent The Night?:** Kankuro and Gaara live in the same house as me…

**You shared A Drink With?:** Nobody that I can recall.

**You went To The Movies with?:** We don't have a movie theatre, I think.

**You Went To The Mall With?:** I don't bother with such trivial things.

**Yelled At You?:** Probably Gaara.

**Sent You a letter?:** I can't recall.

**Said They Were Going Kill You?:** Gaara again.

**HAVE YOU EVER: **

**Been To New York?:** …Okay, these are annoying, I'll get rid of them all.

**Been To Florida?:**

**California?:**

**Hawaii?:**

**China?:**

**Canada?:**

**Danced?:** Yes.

**Stalked Someone?:** Only on somebody else's orders.

**Had A Mud Bath?:** No.

**Have you been close to death before?:** Once or twice. It's unavoidable, considering whom I live with.

**Wished You Were The Opposite sex?:** Never. I enjoy being a girl.

**Had An Imaginary Friend?:** No.

**What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?:** Send it to Tsunade-sama, make sure she knows this has gone around her village.

**What was your last meal?:** Breakfast.

**Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

Tsunade carelessly ripped open the letter from Temari. Regular correspondence was necessary for their villages to function together, but she had just sent an update yesterday. How like her to forget something and have to send it the next day. She raised her eyebrows at the letter and other paper that fell out.

_Tsunade-sama – I feel it is my duty to inform you about this survey which has seemingly traveled around the younger shinobi ranks of your village. Rock Lee sent it to Gaara a few days ago. The address has been investigated and the perpetrators apprehended. The completed surveys have been sent to you, as we will with any further arriving ones. – Temari_

Tsunade chuckled appreciatively. It was a fair prank, she'd give them that. Looking at her mound of paperwork at the side of her desk, she chose to have a bit of careless fun for a bit.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Either

**  
Are you smart?: **Well, I am Hokage…

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **Two – one when I'm sober, and one when I'm not.

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **Two, just one in each ear.

**  
Tattoos?: **I have a mark on my forehead, but I'd rather not get into it.

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** Quite well…when I was younger.

**Do you have bangs?:** Indeed

**Do you have contact lenses?:** I have a jutsu that can change my eye colour, I don't need them.

**Can you drive?:** I tried once. I think I nearly gave Jiraiya and Orochimaru heart attacks. Those were good times…

**What do you drive?:** We had to transport a horse and a cart full of goods to the town over.

**Do you snore?:** Only when I've been drinking.

**Do you drool in your sleep?:** See above.

**Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?:** I use a sealing jutsu.

**What languages do you know?:** Japanese, Mandarin, English and French.

**Do you like onions?:** Occasionally.

**Do you like cotton candy?:** Again as above.

**What instruments can you play?:** I could once play the drums fairly well.

**What words do you overuse?:** The only one that springs to mind is 'NARUTO!'

**What do you sleep in?:** A double bed

**What's your bedtime?:** Whenever Shizune lets me give up on the paperwork, or I fall asleep doing it. (The paperwork, in case anybody reading this got another idea)

**How many pillows do you have?:** Three.

**Do you like to dance?:** With the right person

**Do you like to sing?:** It feels like I've overused the answer, but only when I've been drinking

**Are you any good at it?:** Probably not

**How many CDs do you have?:** Just one, by Mosquito Milk

**How many times have you moved houses?:** I've moved around countless times

**Do you like where you live?:** It has a great view

**Is your room messy?:** Incredibly so

**Do you like to finger-paint?:** Again, when I'm drunk

**Do you sleep with stuffed animals?:** I wake up with them sometimes. I don't remember where I got them, though

**Do you sleep with socks on?:** No

**Are you ticklish?:** I was when I was younger. Nobody has dared try for ages, so I'm not so sure

**Are you shy?:** Definitely not

**Do you talk to yourself?:** Quite a lot, actually

**Are you a morning person?:** No.

**What's your favourite outfit?:** What I'm wearing right now

**Do you believe in ghosts?:** No

**Do you believe in bigfoot?:** No

**What's your favourite feature?:** Hmm…my hair. Definitely.

**What do you do when you're nervous?:** Blush, look down. But that hasn't happened for a long time. Sometimes, freeze up

**Who's your role model?:** Nobody

**What celebrities do you act like?:** Myself?

**THE LAST PERSON WHO: **

**Called You?:** Shizune…

**Slept In Your Bed?:** Other than myself? I'm not at liberty to divulge.

**Saw You Cry?:** I'd prefer not to say

**Made You Cry?:** Again, see above

**Spent The Night?:** Not at liberty to discuss…

**You shared A Drink With?:** Jiraiya. And by shared I mean 'drank a drink next to him but at the same time as he did'

**You went To The Movies with?:** I don't remember

**You Went To The Mall With?:** Myself.

**Yelled At You?:** Naruto, the arrogant little brat

**Sent You a letter?:** Temari

**Said They Were Going Kill You?:** Orochimaru

**HAVE YOU EVER: **

**Danced?:** Yes

**Stalked Someone?:** Quite a lot of times, I think

**Had A Mud Bath?:** Only once

**Have you been close to death before?:** Many times

**Wished You Were The Opposite sex?:** No. No. Definitely not. Have you even seen what they look like naked?

**Had An Imaginary Friend?:** No

**What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?:** Probably some of that awful paperwork…

**What was your last meal?:** Breakfast

Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters, Masashi Kishimoto created them and holds credit for that. _

"Tsunade-chan, are you here?" Jiraiya poked his head around the door to her office, grinning.  
"Jiraiya." She answered shortly.  
"My, my, you certainly don't seem to be in a good mood today," he said, sighing, as he stepped into her office.  
"Was there some reason you're here, Jiraiya, or is it purely to annoy me?" she asked, trying to get through the mountain of papers on her desk.  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto…" he started.  
Tsunade ran a hand through her fringe. "Not now. I'll talk about him later. Here, amuse yourself with this," she handed him the blank survey.  
He looks at it curiously. "A survey, huh? Trying to find out more about me…you know, Tsunade-chan, you could have just asked…" he chuckled, but upon seeing the murderous look in her eyes, quickly backed out of the room.  
"Well, I'll just be off then!" he announced, walking off down the hall. He got to one of the chairs outside the building, and sat down.  
_Well…it will give me a break from having to deal with Naruto today…_ he thought to himself, and pulled out a pen.

**Are you left-handed or right-handed?: **Right

**  
Are you smart?: **Indeed I am!

**  
How many personalities do you have?: **Just the one…I think

**  
How many piercings do you have?: **Come over later, and I'll show you.

**  
Tattoos?: **No

**  
Can you do a cartwheel?:** Not anymore

**Do you have bangs?:** Kind of?

**Do you have contact lenses?:** No

**Can you drive?:** Better than Tsunade can

**What do you drive?:** Nothing much anymore

**Do you snore?:** Probably

**Do you drool in your sleep?:** Depends on the dream…

**Do you lick your envelopes or use a sponge?:** Lick them

**What languages do you know?:** Japanese, English

**Do you like onions?:** Not really

**Do you like cotton candy?:** Sure

**What instruments can you play?:** Trombone. Badly.

**What words do you overuse?:** I couldn't think of one just now

**What do you sleep in?:** Nothing!

**What's your bedtime?:** Whenever I feel like sleeping…or when Tsunade knows me out…

**How many pillows do you have?:** Why, are you making an offer?

**Do you like to dance?:** Very much so

**Do you like to sing?:** Not really

**Are you any good at it?:** Definitely not

**How many CDs do you have?:** None, actually

**How many times have you moved houses?:** Quite a few times, I'd wager.

**Do you like where you live?:** It's perfect for me. You know, I get this wonderful view into the girl's hot springs…

**Is your room messy?:** My desk is

**Do you like to finger-paint?:** No

**Do you sleep with stuffed animals?:** Again, no

**Do you sleep with socks on?:** Like I said, nothing

**Are you ticklish?:** In the right places…

**Are you shy?:** Are you kidding?

**Do you talk to yourself?:** I mumble

**Are you a morning person?:** Not really

**What's your favourite outfit?:** My ordinary clothes, I guess?

**Do you believe in ghosts?:** Yes

**Do you believe in bigfoot?:** No

**What's your favourite feature?:** Well…I'll tell you that later

**What do you do when you're nervous?:** Grin and go red?

**Who's your role model?:** Nobody

**What celebrities do you act like?:** None

**THE LAST PERSON WHO: **

**Called You?:** Probably Naruto, or Kakashi

**Slept In Your Bed?:** Oh my…I don't remember…now I'm sad

**Saw You Cry?:** Tsunade

**Made You Cry?:** Tsunade

**Spent The Night?:** This is almost the same as the one two lines up

**You shared A Drink With?:** Tsunade

**You went To The Movies with?:** I haven't been to the movies in a long time

**You Went To The Mall With?:** I've never actually been to the mall. The market, yes, but not the mall

**Yelled At You?:** Eh…Tsunade…or that gorgeous woman with the huge – uh…

**Sent You a letter?:** My publicist.

**Said They Were Going Kill You?:** See above

**HAVE YOU EVER: **

**Danced?:** Yes

**Stalked Someone?:** Oh my, yes

**Had A Mud Bath?:** A few times. Good camouflage.

**Have you been close to death before?:** A few times

**Wished You Were The Opposite sex?:** Hell yes!

**Had An Imaginary Friend?:** No

**What Are You Going To Do After You Finish This Survey?:** See if that blonde is on time for her regular bath…

**What was your last meal?:** breakfast.

Once you finish this survey, please duplicate the enclosed spare copy and give to your neighbours. Send this copy back to us at 123 Fake Street, Suna.


End file.
